Pyrrhic Victory
by Bubbleztehpwn
Summary: Years after the incident which forced out magic in Edolas, a race of black, soul-less beasts begin to feast upon the flesh of the living - later referred to as Grimm. Hopes of human survival dwindling. Before the introduction of dust, much like magic, yet very different.
1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha headcanon - She's had to struggle to prove herself to her parents (In this case, mother).

I also liked the idea of Pyrrha being Mystwalker's daughter, I added Sieg in because Wolfy said her headcanon for Mystwalker's son is Sieg! (Wooo Sieg)

(Sorry if it's not great)

* * *

As the young girl trains, the rain aids her by cooling the area. Hair that has managed to fall out of her tight, high ponytail, clings to her face, the exertion of exercise colouring her skin.

Since she was old enough to hold a sword, the young girl has been under a tough regime consisting of weapon training, tactical analysis and war histories.

Sieg, her older brother, had more to do. He had to prepare to rule, his seeming natural talents for the combat side of ruling meant Pyrrha had to work even harder for approval from her parents, from her mother.

Cold brown eyes watching Pyrrha critically, mentally noting her mistakes in footing, when she misses a potential dodge by parrying, the combat dummy looks worn out and torn.

Pyrrha had to be the best. And the disapproving gaze from her mother leaves her feeling disappointed in herself, Pyrrha shared more qualities with Jellal in that she was better with analyzing the battlefield, and never to over estimate herself.

"Pyrrha."  
She looks to find her mother coming closer, spear drawn, preparing to spar her daughter, granting the training dummy a small refuge. Pyrrha draws her own spear and shield, tension in the stand off, the girl and her mother circling each other, within mere seconds planning an attack with the best outcome, Pyrrha knew she'd have to start out defensively, her mother knew her offensive attacks well.

Her attack came quick. Pyrrha parried her mothers spear with her shield, forcing Pyrrha into a slight spin. Unknowingly being manipulated by her mother into a sure defeat, an elbow embeds itself into Pyrrha's gut. Falling onto her back, she can't help but watch in horror as Erza Knightwalker sits upon her daughter, knees pinning her arms down, the Ten Commandments pointed at her throat.

Pyrrha holds her spear, willing it to change itself into a short sword, as she brings it up and forces her mothers spear back, in turn pushing Erza off her body.

As her mother stumbles off Pyrrha and back a few more steps, Pyrrha quickly pushes herself back onto her feet, charging at her mother, fluidly moving passed the flurry of attacks of Erza's favourite spear.

Pyrrha brings her shield up, bashing Erza in the face with it. At the surprise of the aggressive attack, Erza tumbles back, blood outlining her nose, her fingers dab at her nose. Inspecting the damage, a slight thrill of pride for her daughter as she looks to her. Erza lets out a low growl, lunging for Pyrrha in a heated battle. The water from the sky dulling their sense of smell, eyes working harder to compensate for the lack of vision as the rain gets heavier. A sharp cry from the side, willing the girls to halt their sparring session.

Keeping her face neutral, she dips her head towards her daughter, making her way out of the training ring, towards her beaming husband, whose face quickly falters at his wife's nose, wrapping his arm around her, making their way back into the castle.

Pyrrha watches her mother move away, trying to prevent anxiety of knowing she's still a disappointment to her mother. Returning to the training circle, keeping herself isolated - Pyrrha continues her exercise.

* * *

Years after the incident which forced out magic in Edolas, a race of black, soul-less beasts begin to feast upon the flesh of the living - later referred to as Grimm. Hopes of human survival dwindling.

Before the introduction of dust, much like magic, yet very different.

During the find of dust, a race of half humans, half animals called the Faunas was found and introduced to human society. In the beginning it was a partnership between the two, then some power figures of the humans began using the Faunas as cheap slave labor, forcing them to work day and night to mine the crystals, with which are then powdered down into magic dust.

Whilst King Jellal had ruled the slavery as illegal, he couldn't completely wipe it out. Attempts have been made, alas some criminals seem to out smart the formed police.

As Pyrrha grew older, as did her skill with her spear/short sword/sniper rifle and shield. She knew what she wanted to do with her life, at least before she does and royal obligations, like getting married to cement a treaty or anything to that effect.

She wanted to be a huntress, to be the light that fights against the dark known as Grimm. Before her 13th birthday, Pyrrha asks het father for one thing. To allow her to hide her identity as Princess of the realm, to live among the people. To live her life for herself.

A boon her father was hesitant to give. Regardless of Erza's actions, Jellal loved his daughter unconditionally (although he knew Knightwalker did too), and to allow this, he would not be able to see her again for a ling time. But the look upon his daughters face he knew, she was suffocating under the weight of being her own woman. With Erza Knightwalker to live up to.

Pyrrha, after years of heavy training in an attempt to gain a compliment from her mother, applied to the best training school in Edolas. She didn't make friends, but her strong sense of righteousness had prevented at lot of possible bullies from many other students. All in which began to revere her as amazing, their first international tournament left Pyrrha standing at the top of the world, winning her first championship and impressing her instructors.


	2. Day One

Day One

_They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child,_

_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild,_

_Prepare for your greatest moment, prepare for your finest hour,_

_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

The loneliness of isolating oneself from the general populace of the school was hard, but Pyrrha needed to prove to them, to her mother how strong she could be. Under the name Pyrrha Nikos, she had joined the ranks of Sanctum, the best but toughest training school to get into. Sanctum being based in the city of Mistral, just on the other side of the ocean separating Pyrrha from the lands her family rule over.

Her isolation had made her teachers both worried and impressed with her tenacity. Confident that Miss Nikos would excel at these games, she showed great initiative and perception, both important qualities for the upcoming battles.

With only 8 battles left until the finals, the city of Mistral bustles alive with hurried activity. The semi final rounds of the annual championship would begin in a few hours, preparing for an influx of guests to cheer and watch the battles from the sidelines.

It was here that Jellal and Sieg make their way towards the royal domain, isolated from the commoners and protected well. Although Pyrrha changed her last name, she requested permission from her father to wear the Kingdom's colours, doing so; with pride.

Easily breezing through the participation and quarter finals, hardly breaking a sweat. Beating them before exerting any sort of real energy, leaving her to worry about the Semi finals and final rounds of the competition. Her drive for winning growing strong each step towards her preparation area. She _had _to win, she _had_ to prove herself to Knightwalker.

Crowds of people, pushing and pulling themselves towards the arena, lines going back half a mile in anticipation for what is great entertainment. The first match of the semi finals, Pyrrha versus Conrad, risking a peek out of her area before the match, she searches the crowd for the familiar, similar red hair. The one woman she shares it with, finding her father and brother in the VIP stands, without her mother hits her in a way that hollows out her fragile heart. Turning back to her own enclave, Pyrrha prepares herself for battle, clipping everything into place, and wrapping her red cloth around her waist, letting the end of the cloth droop down from her hip. Sheathing Akuou and Milo, she begins her meditation.

Her battle master enters the makeshift room, informing Pyrrha she's to head into the ring. Stepping out, Pyrrha and her combatant are engulfed with a thunderous cheer from the crowd. Informing them of their excitement to this anticipated battle.

Coming face to face with Conrad, she looks at him analytically, his skin darkened by hours under the sun, muscles over-bulging for her personal taste, hazel-brown eyes looking over her in return. She bows, and shakes his hand, before moving back a few feet, giving Pyrrha a chance to scan the crowd.

With no sign of her mother.

She lets out a disappointed sigh, the only emotion she's willing to show. Turning her back to her opponent, though her instincts scream no-no, it was how the Championship begin their battles.

When a loud whistle echoes the stadium, her weapon Milo transforms into the battle rifle, with Pyrrha's caring handle, Akuou at the ready, the red head begins to spin, and in doing so surrounding herself with sand, acting as a camouflage. She cocks Milo, lining up a shot and firing at Conrad.

He manages to dodge, using the distraction to her advantage Pyrrha's Milo turns into a spear, and with a grunt and a burst impales Conrad's armour, missing he shoulder by half an inch.

Pulling Milo out of the wall, Conrad lets the spear drop to the floor with a clutter. Hand axes in this hands, he charges forward and begins his attack, pressing Pyrrha back. Akuou eating all the damage, before Pyrrha crouches down low, and springs up and over Conrad's head, pushing him to the ground with her shield at the back of his neck.

A resounding surrender silence the crowd, before they burst out into encouraging cheers, echoing through Pyrrha's ears, never cutting through the silence of her mother's empty seat.


End file.
